Eternal Daimonds
by aajjmm1
Summary: My story is simple yet not. One of those weird ones you know? I love everyone of my friends and family, and I can never hate anything. Not even the mobs that threaten us. A day comes though that may just change my ways. Or not. Join me in my epic adventure of loss, gain, friendship, and the occasional disturbance from Herobrine. Happy Reading


Stories are made to be eternal. That's what they've told me all my life. I guess that's why I'm here now, to tell you this eternal story; this dream that is not a dream. I would like to start from the beginning. The very beginning. Where I met him and all his friends.

I was huddled in a cave, curled up in leather that I had taken from a cow. I had been here for God knows how long fending for myself in this cruel place. After the attack on my village there was no one left. When it had started my parents told me to run, run as far as I can. I refused. I was always hard-headed, got it from my mom. I took up my diamond-sword and bow and helped my father fight off the monsters. He didn't see me until minutes later after he had deflected a stray arrow from my path.  
He looked at me, terror in his eyes.  
"Jiselle, you can't be here! You have to run!"  
"But Daddy, I have to! I have to help you! I can't leave you like this. Everyone else is helping fight, why do I have to run?" Tears were running down my cheeks by now. I was never able to hide my emotions well.  
He gave me a sad, sad smile. I could tell that there was something more to this than him just wanting to protect me.  
"I-I'll go," I choked out, "I don't know why but I'll go." I saw my horse wandering around out of the corner of my eye. The stables must of gotten destroyed some how.  
I turned to walk towards her when I felt my father slip something in my hand.  
"I love you my little Turtle." He whispered my childhood nickname as he kissed my forehead. My arms found their way around his torso. I squeezed him long and hard, tears burning my eyes. Releasing, I turned on my heel and ran.  
It wasn't long before I lost my horse and found myself in this cave. Surprisingly enough, my fingers were still wrapped around my father's last gift. I pray they're still alive. I _pray_.

I awoke to a soft touch on my face. It was so gentle and warm that I didn't open my eyes immediately, I just sat there enjoying it. The stranger turned my head in his hands, quite possibly looking for a pulse on my neck.  
"Thank Notch," he breathed, "she's just a heavy sleeper."  
My lips gave me away as I smiled. I opened my eyes only to gaze into his soft green ones. They were almost hidden by his wild curly locks. My smile dropped in surprise as I let out an airy "Hi."  
"Hi yourself." He replied and cracked a grin. It wasn't a grin that most guys make; not a flirty grin. More like a grin that makes you want to laugh, just because, until your cheeks turn rosy.  
He proceeded to stand up and turn, looking around the cave we were in.  
"Y'know this isn't the best place to sleep right?" he said while twirling his iron pick in his left hand. "You're lucky I was out mining today. Mob could of gotten to you if I wasn't." I watched as he mined some redstone, moving from block to block. His feet shifted like a dancer in his black leather boots. They were barely hidden by his blue jeans which was complimented by his red-detailed black jacket. He must do this often by the way he was moving; always alert but still easy and relaxed.  
He stopped and turned back to me. "So, what's your name?"  
His comment caught me off guard. I didn't know him too well so I was hesitant to give him my real name. Then again, he couldn't be much older than me, 17 maybe. And he didn't seem that dangerous, not like other people I've encountered. Maybe I can trust him.  
"My name is Aroura." Then again, maybe not. Thanks brain. After I told him he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a metal clip. He used this to hook his pick onto one of his belt loops.  
Holding out a hand to me he said, "Wanna go get something to eat at my place? You look like you need it." I grimaced at this internally. My primary goal right now was to find my parents, not waste time at some pretty boy's place. I know I sound cruel and stupid, but I _need _to see my parents. As I stood up to protest the walls of the cave started spinning, the ground came rushing to me all at once. I blacked out.


End file.
